


want

by fraudulentzodiacs



Series: love in the bubble [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, discussion of coming out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraudulentzodiacs/pseuds/fraudulentzodiacs
Summary: It’s chaos on the ice, but he’s still looking for Jamie. A trainer presses a hat into his hands, and he reads 2020 Western Conference Champions and can’t quite believe it when he sees the Stars logo in the middle. He pops it on his head, covering his wet, sweaty curls, and then searches the ice once again for Jamie.
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin
Series: love in the bubble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920076
Comments: 8
Kudos: 116





	want

**Author's Note:**

> WE'RE GOING TO THE STANLEY CUP FINALS BABEY

Tyler can hardly believe it when the goal horn goes off. The arena lights up and the team spills out onto the ice, and Tyler still can’t believe it. He’s hugged by his teammates, Rads screaming in his ear, then Klinger, then Kiwi. It’s all so overwhelming, and he feels like his heart might burst with the pride he has for this team, _his_ team. He’s won a Cup, but the prospect of winning a Cup with _this team_ is _different_.

It’s chaos on the ice, but he’s still looking for Jamie. A trainer presses a hat into his hands, and he reads _2020 Western Conference Champions_ and can’t quite believe it when he sees the Stars logo in the middle. He pops it on his head, covering his wet, sweaty curls, and then searches the ice once again for Jamie.

He finds him, talking to Perry, and he skates over as Perry moves away. Jamie’s just setting the cap on his head, and it looks so good – so right – and Tyler has to fight every urge he has to jump into his arms. It’s gone without saying that they’re keeping this new aspect of their relationship private for now, but that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t want to tug him in by his jersey and kiss the life out of him right there on the ice.

Instead, he stares up at him, smile wide, and Jamie grins back.

“We did it.” Tyler tells him. “We’re doing it.”

“Yeah, we are.” Jamie’s voice is quiet, despite the noise around them, and awed like he can’t quite believe it.

“Proving ‘em wrong.” Jamie’s face shifts, turns into something soft and private, just for Tyler. Tyler wants to throw himself into Jamie’s arms, and he hesitates before realizing that they’ve just won the fucking Western Conference Finals and if there’s any time to hug your bro it’s now. So, he pushes into Jamie’s face and wraps his arms around Jamie’s waist.

Jamie doesn’t hesitate, wrapping his own arms around Tyler’s shoulders and pulling him in tighter. Tyler presses his face into Jamie’s neck, just like he’d done the other night, and Jamie smells like sweat and ice but also like _Jamie_ and Tyler wants to live in it.

“I love you so fucking much.” He says into Jamie’s skin, and Jamie’s grip on him tightens.

“Me too.” Jamie tells him, and then they’re pulled apart by Rads and Klinger and they join the rest of their team.

~~~

It’s later that night, after post-game beers with the boys and phone calls to their families, that Jamie gets a not-unexpected knock on his door. He tells Jordie bye and hangs up on their FaceTime call, waving to Billie in his arms. Tyler’s there when he opens the door, looking almost sheepish with two beer bottles in his hands.

“We already had the celebratory beers.” Jamie tells him as he opens the door wider to let him in.

“Yeah, well, these are special _private_ celebratory beers.”

“Uh-huh.” Jamie follows him back into the room, and watches as Tyler kicks off his shoes and makes himself comfortable on Jamie’s bed.

He flicks on the TV as Jamie climbs in beside him and offers one of the beers. Jamie opens it and takes a sip, rolling his eyes at the trash reality show Tyler settles on.

“What?” Tyler asks innocently. He looks so good, and he’s _Jamie’s_ , even if they haven’t made it officially official, and Jamie just….he really loves him.

He leans down and kisses to smile off of Tyler’s face, getting a soft sigh in return. It doesn’t get heated; they trade lazy kisses until Jamie pulls away.

“What was that for?”

Jamie shrugs. “Just felt like it.”

“Hmm.” Tyler sets his beer down on the nightstand and wiggles against Jamie until he wraps an arm around Tyler’s shoulders. He twists enough that he can still see the TV, his back against Jamie’s side. Jamie tightens his hold until his arm is resting across Tyler’s collarbone, rubbing his thumb against Tyler’s skin.

“After we…” Tyler starts about halfway through the episode they’re watching, then shakes his head. “After…what do you want to happen?”

“With us?” Tyler nods, still not looking at him. “What do you want to happen?”

“I asked you first.” Jamie rolls his eyes but drops a kiss on the side of Tyler’s head.

“If you’re asking if I’m serious about this, you know I am. I wouldn’t have started this if I didn’t think…”

“Yeah, I know.” Tyler concedes. “It’s just…it’s going to be a lot, if people find out.”

“Do you want to keep it a secret?” Jamie can see Tyler chewing on his lip but says nothing and lets Tyler work through his thoughts.

“I mean, maybe for now?” Tyler drops a hand on Jamie’s thigh and squeezes. “Not that I’m ashamed or anything, but I kind of like that it’s just us.”

“Yeah. Did you see that that QMJHL kid came out?”

Tyler nods and leans further back into Jamie. “Kid’s brave. Could you imagine coming out at that age? We would have never made the show.”

“It was different, back then. The world’s changed.”

“Has it? That much?” Tyler’s tone is bitter, and Jamie presses another kiss to his head.

“Being together doesn’t mean we have to come out, not if you don’t want to.”

“I know.” Tyler shifts then, throws his leg over Jamie so he can settle into his lap. Jamie’s hands find Tyler’s hips on instinct as Tyler winds his arms around his neck. He leans in and kisses Jamie, soft and comforting. “I do want to, though, eventually. If we…if we do this, win this, we can show them all. All that ‘if you can play, you can play’ shit? We could make it real. Maybe then there’d be more guys like us in the league.”

“I think you’re underestimating how many of us there already are.”

Tyler grins and rolls his eyes. “Jamie, for the hundredth time, you don’t _know_ about Crosby and Mackinnon.”

“They _live together in the summer_.” Jamie argues and Tyler slaps his chest.

“Well, maybe when we come out it’ll make some of the others feel brave enough to do the same.”

“Maybe.” Jamie squeezes Tyler’s hips until he gets the idea and leans down for another kiss. It starts out sweet, like the others, but then Jamie turns it a little dirty and Tyler moans against him, swiping his tongue along Jamie’s bottom lip.

Their playoff beards were out of control, but the threat of mutual beard burn didn’t seem to deter Tyler from dragging his lips down Jamie’s neck and doing his best to suck a mark on his shoulder, where it could be hidden under his jersey.

“They guys will still see.” Jamie manages to get out, and Tyler hums but pulls away.

“Hmmm, maybe I’m rethinking the whole secret thing.” Tyler licks a strip up Jamie’s neck. “I want people to know that you’re mine.”

“After.” Jamie promises.

Right now, everything’s an _after_. A date, coming out…fucking Tyler into the mattress like he’s so desperately craving. They’re so close, _so close_ , and as much as Jamie wants everything with Tyler, he wants the _Cup_ with Tyler just as much.

“After.” Tyler echoes, and seems to take that as a sign to climb off of Jamie’s lap with one last kiss. He settles back where he was, tugs Jamie’s arm back around him, and grabs the remote.

**Author's Note:**

> come scream with me about dumb hockeys @[bennsseguin](https://bennsseguin.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!


End file.
